


Sirius' death

by SiriusBlacksWh0re



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlacksWh0re/pseuds/SiriusBlacksWh0re
Summary: This is Sirius' death from his own point of view.Yes it's short but don't bully me it's my first time writing something like this.
Kudos: 4





	Sirius' death

*CRACK*

As Sirius shifted himself to turn towards Harry he witnessed a sight he never imagined seeing, he saw Harry with his own prophecy. His own life, his own fate in his hands.

He stood there for a few seconds trying to make sense of what was happening between the, tall almost white haired man and the small sixteen year old brunette boy that was standing opposite him.

**_God_ **he thought **_you look so much like James._**

As he watched Lucius slowly, slyly taking the small silver orb he felt his anger slowly rise in his chest, as Lucius slowly held it up in the air, he quickly picked up his pace. as Lucius became aware of someone else in the large stone room he began to turn around, still looking like a proud lion showing off its mane.

When he turned around he threw a sharp right hook at the other middle aged man, Sirius began to feel a rush of serotonin rush throughout his body as he watched the other man fall to the ground, smashing the prophecy under his body weight. 

He let out a slight, but loud chuckle to himself.

All of a sudden multiple bright pearl white lights appeared from all around the large room, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye and a number of other aurors, appeared as they all immediately took their wands out, curses flew past everyone's heads, Sirius quickly took harry to shield him from this whole mess. 

"Now listen to me," Sirius shouted in a panicked tone "I want you to take the others and get out of here."

"What? No, I'm staying with you--" harry began to say before he was cut off by Sirius again.

"You've done beautifully," he announced with a sorrow sigh "now let me take it from here." 

They were interrupted by a loud crack right above their heads, as they turned towards there the spell had come from they witnessed Lucius taking out his own wand, ready for a fight.

Dolohov, Lucius were now fighting harry and Sirius and a loud cackle could be heard throughout the room. Sirius knew exactly who was making these inhumanely loud and high pitched laughs, he had heard them too many times throughout his time at Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange, his deranged, power-hungry cousin. He hated her. _God, he hated her so much._

Then, Sirius shot a spell at Dolohov which sent him flying backwards into the wall behind them, just as Lucius was about to attack Sirius with another spell Harry took the upper hand.

"Expelliarmus!" he screamed pointing his wand to Lucius, causing his wand to fly out of his hand.

"Nice one, James!" he shouted to Harry just before finishing Lucius off. 

A loud shriek was heard by everyone as Bellatrix shot an unknown spell towards Sirius. 

He slowly turned towards Harry who was standing in shock. A sharp pain began to race through his nerves. That's when he looked at Remus, oh beautiful, handsome, tall Remus.

Sirius began to give up on making an effort to stand up, before he could say a word, everything went black.

Only for a few seconds, until the dark was filled with the light. He felt weightless, free. He began to stand up when he realized he felt no pain, when he realized that he was happy again. 

As he looked around he saw that familiar, brilliant and bright smile he hadn't seen in fifteen years. His face began to light up again just as it did when he saw the light. 

_**"James"**_


End file.
